In aircraft actuation applications, separate actuation systems are conventionally powered by either separate power units or mechanical shifting devices. Separate power units are undesirable in terms of weight, volume, interfacing and mounting complexity. Mechanical shifting devices typically utilize clutches to establish sequential application of power from a single prime mover to the actuation systems. Due to slippage, the use of clutches to sequentially actuate separate actuation systems can cause synchronizing problems when precise timing between actuation systems is required.